My Own Prison
by Nightowl
Summary: My first HP fic. Song fic. R/R?


__

A court is in session, a verdict is in

No appeal on the docket today

Just my own sin

Harry Potter woke up to the rainy night. Again. He had been having a nightmare. He had been recalling the day Cedric day… He hadn't been "normal" since than.

__

The walls are cold and pale

The cage made of steel

Memories of that day seemed like a prison. A prison from everything he enjoyed in life… Everything that could make him joyful. It was all gone.

__

Screams fill the room

Alone I drop and kneel

He could still remember the day Cedric had died. People had screamed… he had kneeled alone… kneeling for forgiveness. 

__

Silence now the sound

My breath the only motion around

Now everything was silent. So silent from the day it had all happened. The only thing he could hear was his breathing. His slow breathing- he was so scared in memory.

__

Demons cluttering around

My face showing no emotion

It seemed like their was evil everywhere… Everywhere he looked, everywhere he turned their was evil. But he was not to show them he felt them.

__

Shackled by my sentence

Expecting no return

Harry didn't ever except to be joyous again. Not after everything that had happened… His life was like rain, so full of clouds.

__

Here there is no penance

My skin begins to burn

He could never forgive himself for what he had done, even though he didn't completely cause it. He could feel himself burning inside from guilt.

__

So I held my head up high

Hiding hate that burns inside

Which only fuels their selfish pride

He held his head up high. He couldn't show them all the hate that he had… The hate towards Voldemort and his minions. It only made they full of joy… Joy that he would never have. 

__

We're all held captive

Out from the sun

A sun that shines on only some

They had all ready captured him, not in life, but in emotions. _I should just give up, _Harry thought, _They've all ready got me. I'll never again see the sun. _

We the meek are all in one

They had captured all of the meek ones… The one who use to be meek.

__

I hear a thunder in the distance

See a vision of a cross

I feel the pain that was given

On that sad day of loss

The weather was thundering know. He closed his eyes, remembering the day that Cedric died… He'd do anything to erase his memory, even sacrifice himself.

__

A lion roars in the darkness

Only he holds the key

His pride was no more. If he had it back… He may experience joy again. Maybe. Only maybe.

__

A light to free me from my burden

And grant me life eternally

If he had his pride back… he may have some of his self-convince back. Then he would be able to live forever… No scientifically, but emotionally, spiritually. 

__

Should have been dead

On a Sunday morning

He should have been killed in place of Cedric… Why couldn't he have died? He would have preferred it, by far. He wouldn't have to suffer.

__

Banging my head

No time for mourning

Ain't got no time

Everyday passed by, him desperately trying to keep his mind off Cedric. He didn't want to turn truly insane. But it was so difficult.

__

So I held my head up high

Hiding hate that burns inside

Which only fuels their selfish pride

He couldn't let them- both the evil that he sensed, and Voldemort and his minions- know that he hated him. His guilt. His sadness. It would only fuel them.

__

We're all held captive

Out from the sun

A sun that shines on only some

Harry was a captive. Emotionally. Spiritually. The sun was no more. It would never shine again. 

__

We the meek are all in one

The meek.. Voldemort and his minions had captured all the meek.. and not only him. 

__

I cry out to God

Seeking only his decision 

Harry fell onto the floor and prayed to God to help him… help him escape. "Have I created my own prison?" He cries into the sky.

__

Gabriel stands and confirms

I've created my own prison

The storm immediately stopped. A light shot threw the clouds. Harry got his answer- yes.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter the book character, the evil Voldemort and his minions belong to their creator, the great writer J.K Rowling. "My Own Prison" belongs to Creed. 


End file.
